


Z is for Zag

by Rinkafic



Series: Lorne Parrish Alphabet Soup [20]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 06:53:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/671539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinkafic/pseuds/Rinkafic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a remix of Merrov’s fic <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/151890">“Decompression”</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Z is for Zag

David looked at the clock on the right corner of the screen again and sighed. Evan was late, again. He’d called this time, at least, and David had eaten a plate of leftover macaroni for supper since Evan wouldn’t be there to eat. He wondered what kind of shape Evan would be in when he finally turned up. There was a lot of stress in his husband’s new job. (And wasn’t that a kick in the pants? They were married now, the law had changed while they were away in Pegasus.) Lorne was running operations on Atlantis with a skeleton crew. A whole city and only a dozen people to maintain it as she floated in San Francisco Bay. He was also on call with the SGC and occasionally had to take Gate Teams out.

The door banged open and Evan strode in, and David knew it was a bad day by his posture and his expression. The dirt smudges on his cheeks and forehead, his messed up hair and his filthy clothes were another clue. He only came home messy like this when he needed handling. He was sporting a very large bruise on his cheek and a black eye.

“I zigged when I should have zagged,” Evan said wearily, gesturing at his face as David stared at him.

David closed his laptop and climbed off the couch, walking to the bedroom without a word. Evan followed, as he knew he would. He used the time it took to get to the bedroom to think of how to do this. The direct approach usually worked best when Evan was in this mood. He needed to blow off steam. He had very few outlets to do that now on Atlantis. David had learned quite a few things during his time in Pegasus. He had added to his martial arts training over the years. He could protect himself. He had needed to in Pegasus; Evan couldn’t be everywhere. Once a week he still met with Ronon and Teyla for a workout in a gym down on Fourth, keeping his skills honed.

He waited until Evan came through the door and then grabbed him by the arms and shoved him back against the wall. The painting and wall sconces shook from the force of the impact. He pinned Evan’s arms and pressed fully against him. He could feel his husband’s erection through his pants.

“Please,” Evan’s plea slipped out and he closed his eyes. David knew he hated when he got like this, out of control and needing release.

“I’ve got you,” David replied softly, and it would be the last bit of softness for a while. Evan did not need their usual tender lovemaking now. Later there would be time for that. David leaned down and took Evan’s mouth, the kiss hard and demanding. He forced Evan’s mouth open and fucked his mouth with his tongue, biting at Evan’s tongue, scraping his teeth over Evan’s lips.

He reached down and undid Evan’s belt and fly as he’s ravishing his mouth. He raised his knee and pressed it to Evan’s groin, pushing, then rubbing in a circle. Evan grunted at the pressure.

Grasping Evan’s arm, David yanked him away from the wall and hurled him across the room, stumbling slightly after he let go, Evan’s weight throwing him off balance. He followed him down as Evan hit the edge of the bed and lands on the floor. He straddled him and grabbed his wrists, holding them over Evan’s head. This could go one of two ways, depending on just how bad Evan’s day had been. If it had been really bad, then he would start fighting back and they’d both be sore and possibly bloody before all was said and done. Or he might need David to take the lead and push him around a little. Luckily these kind of moods didn’t come too often.

Evan struggled, wriggling under him, but he didn’t flip David over his head and reverse their positions, which he could have done easily. David still had the scar on his shoulder from the time he had hit the nightstand and the lamp had crashed down and broken on him.

He needed to figure out what Evan wanted, without flat out asking him. The earlier “Please,” had been a slip, Evan would refuse to acknowledge what he really needed. Grinding his hips, David slid back so that Evan’s cock rubbed against the seat of his sweatpants. “I’m on top, so I choose,” David hissed as Evan bucked up slightly. “Settle down. Do I want you in me? Do I want to ride you?” He watched Evan’s eyes for reaction. No, he didn’t want it like that. He stared up at the ceiling, his jaw set, his breathing steady.

David squeezed Evan’s wrists and bounced slightly on his belly, making Evan “woof,” in mild pain. “Maybe I’ll get one of the toys out of the box and play with your ass.” No, not that. Evan was still glaring straight at him as he tried half heartedly to knock David off him. It was token resistance. “Or maybe I’ll fuck your brains out.” Ding, ding, ding. Evan’s breath changed, his nostrils flared and his eyes widened. Okay, Evan wanted to be on the bottom for a change. This was one of the odd moods. He wasn’t sure he wanted to hear about the day over at the city if Evan was this stressed out. Maybe he’d been offworld, which might be worse.

Letting go of Evan’s wrists, he slid back, rubbing against Evan’s bare cock and balls as he stood up. He reached down and grabbed Evan’s hair and pulled until he got up. He shoved him onto the bed facedown then knelt beside him, resting one knee on the small of his back. Evan struggled for a moment then went still when David smacked his ass. He roughly stripped off Evan’s dirty clothing and threw it on the floor over by the wall.

“Stay there!” David snapped and stood up to strip off his sweats and t-shirt. He yanked open the drawer of the nightstand and grabbed a tube of lube. Holding it over Evan’s ass, he squeezed out a dollop. He reached down, squeezed out more lube and slicked up his cock, which was rock hard. Evan wasn’t the only one that liked to play like this now and then. He quickly spread the lube over Evan’s hole, shoving a finger in to slick it around.

Evan was quiet, lying there without moving, all the fight seemingly gone out of him. Straddling him again, David reached up and grabbed one wrist and then the other, pulling them back to hold at the small of Evan’s back with one hand while he lined up against Evan’s ass with the other. He pressed forward until the bulb of his cock popped through Evan’s sphincter. He slapped his ass once before grabbing Evan’s wrist, moving his arms to his sides and holding his hands down as he shoved his cock in to the hilt.

He knew from the past that Evan didn’t want talk, he didn’t want questions, he just wanted to be fucked. He loosened up quickly enough and soon David was sliding in and out. He shifted position and Evan cried out as he hit his prostate.

Letting go of Evan’s hands, David pulled up on his hips. Soon Evan was in the position David liked best, his cheek pressed to the mattress, arms flung up over his head, his ass high in the air, his back curved as he rocked back to meet David’s thrusts, grunting and moaning with each push.

David came as he felt Evan orgasm, his ass clenching around his cock. He didn’t pull out immediately. He stared down at Evan a bit longer, trying to judge if he needed more.

“I’m good, okay now,” Evan said sleepily, rubbing a hand over his face.

Withdrawing, David flopped down on the bed beside Evan. Immediately, his husband rolled up against him, pressing his face into David’s neck. Within moments, he was snoring lightly. He had crashed down this time. David rubbed his back and listened to his breathing even out. They were a sticky sweaty mess, but he could wait a little while longer before cleaning them up. He kissed Evan’s temple and held him as he slept.

 

The End


End file.
